


【辰菲】【hyunlix】心上人

by mns_1205



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mns_1205/pseuds/mns_1205
Summary: 双性转！童话向！
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix





	【辰菲】【hyunlix】心上人

一  
菲莉克丝公主愁容满面已经整整半个月了，连她那最亲近的老管家也搭不上话，仆人们路过都得悄声踮脚，生怕一不小心就会成为她发脾气的对象。她整日郁闷恹恹，精致的面庞一皱就是半天，饭也顾不上吃，成日只对着窗外的玫瑰花哭诉：“我不想被安排！”  
那日家宴上，长桌上一如既往摆满了香气四溢、琳琅满目的山珍海味，长蜡烛火光摇曳，高脚的酒杯中湛满了上等的葡萄酒。向来温和的老国王看起来有些许肃然，大家面面相觑，菲莉克丝也茫然不已，估计是发生了什么事情，谁也没敢拿起刀叉。  
老国王的眼神变得锐利，扫视一周最终定在了菲莉克丝身上。菲莉克丝一抬头就和父亲对上了眼，她一弯笑眼，这时老国王面不改色地开口了：  
“咳咳，今天我要宣布一件事情，关于我最心爱的小女儿菲莉克丝。”  
所有人的目光都聚焦在菲莉克丝身上，这让她很不自在，坐直了身体。  
“下个月就是小菲莉十六岁的成人礼了，在这样重要的日子里……”  
菲莉克丝水灵灵的眼睛瞬间一亮：“爸爸，是要给我准备大大大惊喜吗？”  
“……我将把我的小女儿许配给海因王国的王子，克里斯托弗。”  
“什么……”她突然两眼一黑。  
“公主晕倒了，快来人啊！”  
菲莉克丝眼前最后的影像，就是她反应过来的哥哥姐姐们一拥而上，而她还是直直倒了下去。

二  
其实……菲莉克丝之所以这么抗拒，恰恰是因为她已经有了心上人。  
只是她的心上人，也是一位公主。  
波地亚是克米亚王国最大的一个属国，菲莉克丝还记得十三岁那个冬天，她久违地跟着老国王去巡视属国领土，傍晚才疲惫地到达了波地亚的古堡。菲莉克丝细嫩的脸蛋冻得通红，苍白的嘴唇已经毫无知觉，一阵又一阵呼出白气，在奴仆的帮助下，她缓缓从马车上走下，厚靴陷入雪中落下一个个脚印，扯了扯厚重的貂皮披肩，她加快了小碎步。  
进入了温暖的大堂，菲莉克丝涣散的墨绿色瞳孔才再次有了神，纤长的睫毛上还挂着洁白的雪花，使她不舒服地眨了眨眼睛。忽然之间，似乎感觉到有什么东西在眼前晃过。她抬头一看，高楼梯的那头，有一位身着传统纯白高腰丝绸纱裙，耳上挂着硕大羽毛，头上戴着珍珠发箍的棕色长卷发女子正神情漠然地侧头望着她，眼神里满是疏离与陌生。  
菲莉克丝不自觉地被吸引了，就连急匆匆的脚步也慢了下来。她不知道是那女子裙摆上的亮粉和珍珠在熠熠生辉，还是说，她雪白的皮肤，高挑的身材，迷人的气质和疏离的眼神就是注定那般引人注目。  
使者注意到菲莉克丝的眼神，轻声介绍道：“这位是公主萱，比您大两岁……”  
只是一会的时间，公主萱就已离开消失了。  
回到自己的房间，菲莉克丝才发现自己原本冻坏的脸颊竟然有些发烫，不知道为什么，心脏砰砰地跳得很快。而且，她有些怅然若失。这是人生里从来没有过的体验。  
在接下来的几天，她都没有再见到公主萱，“搞什么啊，神神秘秘的。”她不满地嘟哝着，脸颊气鼓鼓的，像是要把淡淡的雀斑们给挤出去。  
在属国的最后一天，一直下大雪的天空突然变得晴朗，不那么冷了，菲莉克丝穿上全新的奶油巧克力色短裙和短靴，戴上心爱的小熊耳坠，一蹦一跳地来到了古堡后花园。  
“唔……为什么冬天了，这里的花儿却不会凋谢呢？”菲莉克丝好奇地摸摸面前的玫瑰花瓣，露水掉了下来，清脆的一声叮咚。  
不远处隐约传来间断的啜泣声，菲莉克丝才发现花丛的另一头站着一个人。

三  
那背影太熟悉了，以至于公主萱泪眼婆娑地转过头来时，菲莉克丝竟然心跳加速了。  
她还是穿着那条白裙，只是发饰和耳饰已经摘下，看起来素雅清秀，鼻头因为哭泣而泛起淡薄的粉色，在雪白的皮肤映衬下更显娇美。眼角残余的泪珠使人心生怜意，脆弱的模样和初次见面时完全不同。僵住了几秒，然后菲莉克丝才后知后觉地捂住嘴：“对不起，我不是故意的……”她底气全无的声音越来越弱。  
“你的瞳孔……和我一样。”  
“啊？”菲莉克丝愣住了。公主萱的声音竟然是软软的？？甜甜的？？是……是初夏时微微融化的冰淇淋的味道吗？  
“我说，你的瞳孔和我一样是绿色的。”公主萱一脸真挚，眼尾还挂着没擦干净的泪滴。  
“啊……”菲莉克丝这才注意到，公主萱的瞳孔和她的墨绿色很相近，“在我们国家，绿色的瞳孔很常见呀。”  
公主萱一脸惊讶：“啊？绿瞳孔在这个国家太稀有了，我还以为我是少数呢。呃，我忘了，我叫公主萱，你呢？”  
菲莉克丝露出小小的虎牙：“嘻嘻，菲莉克丝，克米亚最小的公主。……不过，你刚刚怎么哭了啊？”  
“嗯……”公主萱抿了抿嘴唇，大约在犹豫着该不该说。  
“不想说……呃也没关系的！是我不对！”菲莉克丝又慌了，她觉得公主萱好像一捧甘甜的溪水，而她一不小心就会让水从指缝间溜走。  
公主萱温柔地笑了，灵动的眸子浮出水一般的清透。  
“我很久没见到爸爸了，难得见一次面，又不好意思在他面前哭，只好在这里……”  
“啊……换我我也会哭的！”  
“我可以叫你姐姐吗？”  
“当然呀。”  
“姐姐，你不要忘记我啊。”  
……  
“公主，该吃午饭了。”菲莉克丝看到两个仆人向公主萱走来，然后轻轻地鞠了一躬，又向菲莉克丝鞠了一躬。  
“嗯。”公主萱瞥了菲莉克丝一眼，眼神竟然如同初次见面那般寒冷，短暂的视线随即同脚步一起离开了。  
“……”菲莉克丝尴尬地把和她说再见的手放下。

四  
今晚的宴客厅热闹非凡，巨大的水晶吊顶灯照射着大厅，满是一片金碧辉煌，孔雀石花纹雕刻的地板恢弘大气，整片欧利亚大陆上的未婚公主和王子都将盛装出席，加上被有幸邀请的贵族们，匆忙待客的仆人们，大型宴客厅竟显得有些狭窄。  
菲莉克丝当然知道，虽说是舞会，这不过是各个国家之间联谊的伎俩罢了，傲娇的她从来不屑于参加这类场合。但是这次是父亲指定她必须参加的，她只好去现场应付应付了，反正，她的人生都被安排得妥妥帖帖，还有什么好反抗的呢？  
想到这里，她又难过地抱抱自己的兔子玩偶。  
老管家为她准备了一套亮黄色丝绒露肩过膝长裙，纯白的褶皱上挂着丝柔的蝴蝶结，配上米白的小高跟和蕾丝手套，既有灵气又不失魅力。爱美的菲莉克丝公主暂时忘记了烦恼，对着全身镜高兴地旋转着，高跟鞋哒哒地响。  
一进入场地，她就见到了好久不见的闺蜜梨阿公主，她们先是一脸震惊，再转成相视一笑：  
“哈哈！你也被家人强迫来参加这次舞会了吗！”  
“是啊，别提了，我连婚都订了。”菲莉克丝苦笑。  
梨阿被吓了一跳，“哈？？？哦也是，你都快成年了，可是看起来还是小孩子呢……”她有点惋惜地摸了摸菲莉克丝的脑袋。  
“您好，请问你就是，安德鲁·克米亚·菲莉克丝公主吗？我可以请你跳支舞吗？”一个浑厚的声音打断了她们俩的对话。  
“嗯？”两个公主同时转头。  
一个皮肤白得过头的浅金发、高鼻梁、粗眉毛、下颚锋利的王子正站在她们面前，向着菲莉克丝的方向，礼貌地微笑着。  
“啊，是的，请问您是……”菲莉克丝还没问出口，心里却好像已经知道答案了。  
我就知道……没有这么简单！！肯定是……安排好的！  
“我是海因王国的克里斯托弗，公主殿下。”

五  
古典音乐回荡在宴客厅的每一个角落，高贵的音符优雅地滑落在贵族的耳边，萦绕在每颗不平凡跳动的心脏里。菲莉克丝顺着克里斯托弗尖头皮鞋的方向挪动脚步，翩翩起舞。克里斯托弗耐心地引导着几乎没有什么舞会经验的菲莉克丝，这让菲莉克丝觉得他十分绅士。  
到了自由活动的时间，克里斯托弗和菲莉克丝一起在会场内边品酒边聊天。菲莉克丝给克里斯托弗介绍了现场著名的雕像与画幅的由来，克里斯托弗给她讲述了海因王国的历史。  
“这个蛋糕不如来尝一尝？”克里斯托弗给她拿来柜台上迷你而精致的红丝绒蛋糕。  
“谢谢，你也吃吧。”菲莉克丝礼貌地回复他。  
“这个点心看起来也不错，试试？”克里斯托弗又将一盘芝士布丁送来。  
“这个好像也很棒呢。”又一碟奶油土豆呈了上来。  
“还有草莓冰淇淋？”  
菲莉克丝还嚼着红丝绒蛋糕，粉色的脸颊像松鼠一样鼓鼓的，就差没翻个白眼了，不过她还是懂得皇家礼仪的，于是只好微笑着拒绝了。  
“哗——”  
还在吃蛋糕的菲莉克丝被突如其来的一阵喧哗惊到回头，无需聚光灯，所有人的目光都往过道上聚焦，因为经过的那位一袭鱼尾黑裙的女人确实太过耀眼。  
菲莉克丝整个人都僵住了。  
那独一无二的气质……那双勾人的狐狸眼，挺括的鼻梁，棱角分明的下颌线，细长的天鹅颈……更诱人的是，她漂亮的身体线条在鱼尾裙映衬下更加成熟，短短几年，她已经出落成一个亭亭玉立的美人了。  
一瞬间，菲莉克丝的脑袋浮现出来无数个过去的记忆，如浮光掠影般不断重复、激荡着她的新房，说不上来的情感全部都化成了泪水，都到了眼眶中打转，还是硬生生给她逼回去了。  
“这是谁？”大家都在窃窃私语。

六  
“菲莉克丝，这位小姐你认识吗？”克里斯托弗也好奇地问。  
“这位是波地亚的公主萱，甚至……本名我也不知道。”菲莉克丝喃喃，脑海还沉浸在巨大的惊喜与意外之中。  
人群渐渐散去，公主萱在沙发上坐了下来，似乎无心参与任何交际，而向来开朗的菲莉克丝却犹豫着不敢向前，只定定地站着。她怕公主萱已经不认识她，她怕公主萱已经不屑于她，她怕公主萱会像对待别人冷漠地待她，她怕……她怎么会有这么多顾虑啊！  
正在她依然犹豫不决之时，已经有人走上前去了。  
“哈？”菲莉克丝心中腾起一丝愤怒。  
因为那人不是谁，正是她名义上的未婚夫，刚刚还对她百般温柔体贴的克里斯托弗。  
克里斯托弗彬彬有礼地问：“您好，你就是公主萱殿下吧？早有耳闻，请问，我可以请你跳支舞吗？”  
菲莉克丝的烈火已经窜起三尺高了。  
公主萱疑惑又漠然地看着他。  
克里斯托弗没想到自己真心的诚意会被如此拒绝，不过脑子一转，又开始滔滔不绝：“亲爱的公主，你高傲的气质使我为之着迷，你清澈的眼神和瑞拉斯加山上的清泉一般宁静，你是寂静黑夜里，那一弯镶上钻石的月亮……”  
菲莉克丝倏地笑了，因为半小时前，克里斯托弗也和她吟唱过一模一样的赞颂。  
公主萱正心烦意乱，本想开口回绝时，突然发现对面的菲莉克丝，还是和几年前一样娇小、可爱，现在正捂着嘴憨憨地笑。  
菲莉克丝发现公主萱已经认出自己了，赶紧收敛了嘴上的笑容，羞得满脸通红，拿起旁边的点心就踩着小碎步奔向了公主萱，对她软软地撒娇，又抱又嘟嘴：“姐姐，好久不见~”  
公主萱被眼前这只活跃的小蝴蝶整得晕乎乎的，好不容易才张开口：  
“早就认出我了吧？怎么这么晚才来找我？”

七  
舞会之后，菲莉克丝更加确定了这个可恶的男人绝对不能成为自己结婚的对象，她苦苦哀求父亲，可老国王只当她是太幼稚不听话，每次都变着花样吼自己心爱的小女儿，却从来不与她妥协。  
菲莉克丝心碎得一片一片，她日夜思念公主萱，可这个保守的国度怎么可能会让她们有一丝一毫的可能性呢？或许她人生的所有快乐都在这十六年了吧，享尽了荣华富贵、亲人疼爱、衣食无忧，她已经不敢再有更多奢求，或许故事到这里就该结束了。  
她那双宝石般柔美的大眼睛，已经渐渐黯然无神了。她成日成日地把自己关在房间里，等待着成人礼那天，她失去她的自由的那天。  
有一天，甚至连她自己都没意识到，祖母给她留下的家传手工水晶匕首竟然在她的手腕旁绽开了腥红的色彩。仆人们尖叫着，将公主抬了出去。所幸，公主并无大碍，只是看起来比之前更加阴郁了。  
欧利亚大陆要变天，就连那最疼爱她的老国王都突然去世了，王国上下一片哀悼，菲莉克丝脸色苍白，嘴唇上血色全无，哭着趴在灵柩上呼唤她的父亲：  
“爸爸，爸爸你还没看到我长大呢！”  
时日不长，国内有传老国王的继承人尚未公布，国家即将被异国皇室攻取，她的兄弟姐妹们带着仆人们纷纷往外逃离，只有不多依然忠贞的亲信们誓死要捍卫这片土地。菲莉克丝知道自己该长大了，不能如之前那般任性，也试着开始帮助整理皇室事务，忙碌占据她的大部分时光。  
不知道过了多少天，当她已经几乎忘记了时间的概念时，那个铁板钉钉的日子来了——她的成人礼。

八  
橄榄叶的枝条，巴洛克式的花纹，珍珠与水晶元素交融，洁净的白纱层层叠叠地落下；少女戴上标志的皇冠，梳起柔软的浅金发，穿上匠人精心打造的水晶婚鞋，抹上淡淡的唇彩与腮红，纯真的本色即是最好的妆容。  
可为何镜中的她那么的悲怆？大约是依然跳动的心脏早已没有了感受悸动的能力。  
首都的百姓都听闻貌美的小公主成年之时即将出嫁，纷纷挤向城门，想要一探究竟，可惜城门还没打开，什么都没看到。  
“报！！！”克米亚王国的信使驰马赶回城堡，大吼着：  
“海因王国的王子克里斯托弗带着很多人马来了！不是……不是来娶公主，是来攻打我们国家的！”  
“哈？？？？！！！”人们一听纷纷四处逃跑，消息如飞鸟一般传到了城堡里的每一个角落。  
克米亚的军队急匆匆地准备迎战，谁也不曾料到，今日的亲家竟然要与自己国家反目成仇。  
克里斯托弗带领军队，气势汹汹地到达了城门脚下，他得意地大喊：  
“让菲莉克丝公主出来！”  
为了整个国家的存亡，为了百姓的安全，菲莉克丝拖着婚纱身先士卒地赶到了城墙上的平台，她望着这片平原上，浩浩荡荡来袭的海因军队，已做好了赴死的准备。  
“我给你一个活下来的机会，菲莉克丝。”克里斯托弗嘴角不自然地笑着，抽出由双方国王签字的婚约。  
“嫁给我，我可以让你的国家免幸于难，”他贪婪的双眼好像要喷出火苗，“不然，今天你就将和你的百姓们埋葬于此！”  
“尔等小国，竟然敢侵犯我们欧利亚大陆正统的克米亚王国，我今天就是死，也不会把国家的一分一寸拱手让你！”菲莉克丝咬着牙，面不改色、坚定地向世人宣告。  
“哼，是吗，我倒要看看，你这不自量力的自尊能够坚持多久！”  
“进攻！”  
“进攻！”  
“停！——”一阵杀破晨晓的女声震慑着在场的每一个人。

九  
不远处，身着白色战衣、高跟长靴、铁制面罩、一只手持冰风利刃，一只手策战马驰骋的女子，携带着比海因王国更强大的军队，奔赴在这茫茫的平原之上，虽尚未开战，火光似乎已经冲破防线，冻结了禁忌与黑暗。  
“公……公主萱……”菲莉克丝突然双唇颤抖着，纤弱的双腿直发软。  
“你是何人？！”克里斯托弗面部扭曲，厉声问道。  
燃起的尘土渐渐落定，女子单手摘下面罩，墨绿色的瞳孔闪烁着毅然的光芒：  
“安德鲁·克米亚·萱，克米亚王国的继承人。”  
她示出一张牛皮纸，上载明，她是从小被寄养在波地亚的克米亚王国的唯一长女继承人。  
“怎么样？”  
“想知道一下克米亚王国禁军的力量，”她缓缓举起手上闪着寒光的利刃，“你大可以试一下。”  
望着装备齐全、训练有素、黑压压一片的禁军，克里斯托弗面部扭成一团，失态地大口喘着粗气。  
好一会儿，他才咬牙切齿地从牙缝挤出几个字：  
“走、着、瞧。”  
“撤！”  
好一个灰头土脸的不战而败。

十  
城门大开着，菲莉克丝公主已到达了楼下迎接，热泪从她姣好的脸蛋上簌簌淌下。  
午间的艳阳照在城堡的殿堂之上，紫藤花缠绕在门上热烈盛开，圣洁的地毯撒满了誓言的的玫瑰花瓣，摇晃的红酒杯中的液体朦胧间被一饮而尽。  
此刻，命运的轮盘在未知和已知间不停旋转，童话拉开谜局的序幕，骑士击破魔法的堡垒，她的心上人终于回到惜别已久的国度。


End file.
